


And So We Meet Again

by adorbleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Flashbacks, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: Years later Kara and Lena meet again. Kara knows what she wants now and seeing Lean only causes feeling to stir up again. Will they reminisce on the old times and maybe find love in each others arms again, or will Lena put up a guard and ignore the woman who once had her heart?~~or the reuniting after not seeing each other since high school season 2 and beyond rewrite no one asked for~~I got this idea from a Rose & Rosie video I was watching: Reading Lesbian Confessions
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	And So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, here we go!  
> I never know what to put her lmao  
> Enjoy!

After watching her boss flirt with her cousin Kara found her self staring into oblivion. A few minutes later her phone rang, the chorus of *NSYNC's Bye Bye Bye filled the floor of Cat Co. Kara answered to hear the oh so familiar voice of her sister. "Winn looked into it, turns out the missing seat on the Venture was for no other than Lena Luthor, Lex's sister" Kara spine stiffened at the name she hadn't heard in so many years. Then the blonde remember how Alex didn't know, she was away at collage, Alex just heard her last name and saw red. Kara cleared her throat, "I'm sure Clark knows a lot about that name" She replied, hanging up and walking off to find her cousin.

An interview, Kara sighed, she could handle that, right? It's not like seeing the other woman's smile or hearing her voice would set her off, or would it? As Kara and Clark walked down the street to the LuthorCorp building, or was it L-Corp now, Kara couldn't help but think of that night, it was there last sleepover before going off to collage. They promised to keep in touch; but then Lena let it sleep that's she had feelings for Kara, romantic ones. The blonde didn't feel the same, or so she thought, sexuality was different on Krypton, you were assigned a mate at birth, this was so new to her. Kara never meant to hurt Lena, she just didn't know what to say and Lena ran. It took Kara so long to forget that, she trusted Lena with her life, she knew she was Kryptonian , yet she didn't care, she loved Kara for who she was. It still hurt to think about the look of pain on Lena's face as Kara sat there with her jaw agape, at a loss for words. Had it been now, Kara would've said yes, she knows she liked woman now, but then she was confused. Clark patted her shoulder to remove her from her thoughts as they got to the doors of the building. "Here goes nothing" Kara breathed out.

Kara was quite the whole time, consumed in her thoughts, staring at the woman that she so stupidly rejected. Clark was talking, making comments that weren't necessary, but he didn't know Lena, he just knew her last name. "And who are you exactly?" Lena asked before getting a good look at the woman that is. Kara stuttered "K-kara Danvers, I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with Cat Co Magazine, sort of" She let out in a shaky breath. Her super hearing picked up on the sudden increased heartbeat the other woman carried. "That's a publication not known for its hardening journalism, more like high-waisted jeans, yes or no" Lena smirked. That voice always had an effect on Kara, weather she was willing to admit it or not. "I-I'm just tagging along" Kara stuttered. "Right" Lena replied. The interview went on, they got there answers and she seemed innocent, well Kara knew she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
